Atardecer
by Regina Frenshaw
Summary: Rose y Scorpius han decidio revelar su relación a sus padres. Despues de esa catástrofe, ella decide irse a su lugar soñado para estar en paz... y quizas conpartirla con esa persona que la hace sentir especial.


_Bueno, esto sera lo primero que subo... es un One Rose/Scorp, pretty simple, pero que me gusto mucho como quedo. Espero que lo disfruten, si se toman el tiempo de leerlo ^^ Esta pareja es una de las que mis preferidas (L) _

_Kisees (: Enjoy.  
_

* * *

**Atardecer

* * *

**

Shell Cottage siempre tuvo algo especial para ella. Esa casita en la colina al lado del mar, en donde se puede escuchar continuamente el golpeteo del agua contra las rocas que se tiñen de esa espuma blanca, esa espuma de sal, que alcanza la costa dejando ondas de arena mojada.

Adoraba ir a la casa de sus primos. Era un lugar hermoso, tranquilo y pacífico, con el viento normal de la playa que hacía que su pelo se desordenara por completo, ese olor a sal en el aire y el cantar de los pájaros a su alrededor. Era el lugar perfecto para sentarse a leer o simplemente a mirar al infinito, intentando buscar la otra orilla de ese inmenso mar con la mirada o cerrando los ojos y disfrutando solamente de la brisa marina en el rostro.

Cada vez que iba a pasar la tarde a ese hermoso paraíso que le fascinaba, encontraba un momento para escaparse de su familia y correr sola a la orilla, a ese lugar que le gustaba tanto, que la relajaba y que hacía parecer que no había tensiones, no había problemas, que tan sólo estaban ella y el mar.

Ese 24 de agosto al atardecer, recostada en la cama sencillamente mirando el cielo raso sin ningún motivo aparente, las ganas de sentarse a orillas del mar a contemplar el agua y dejar que sus pies se llenaran de espuma se apoderaron de ella. La melancolía, ese sentimiento tan feo y tan extraño, no la dejaba pensar y no quería permanecer un solo momento mas encerrada allí. Una rápida llamada a su tía Fleur, constatar que sus primos no estuvieran en casa y calzarse sus chinelas fue lo único que hizo antes de meterse por la chimenea y pronunciar el nombre de su lugar favorito tras haber echado los polvos flú adentro. En menos de lo que hubiera tardado en subirse al auto de su abuelo muggle, ya había llegado. Se sacudió el hollín del pelo en un gesto desinteresado, saludo a su tía en un cálido abrazo y aceptó gustosa un brownie recién salido del horno que ésta le ofrecía. Cuando salio de la casa y la brisa golpeó de lleno su rostro, una sonrisa sincera y feliz apareció en sus labios.

No había duda de que estar en ese lugar le iba a hacer bien. Además, no le había dicho a nadie dónde se encontraba y tenía la certeza de que solamente Albus y, por obvias razones, su tía Fleur, sabían de su loca locura por ese sitio. Eso la reconfortaba. Nadie vendría a molestarla. Nadie vendría a decirle que hiciera las cosas bien, porque creían que de la forma en la que ella las hacía estaban mal. Nadie se aparecería a su lado a gritarle lo disgustado que estaba con la situación. Nadie... nadie tenía poder sobre ella. Se sentía aislada del mundo, como en un universo paralelo, y eso la reanimaba. No es que no le gustara la compañía de los demás. Adoraba estar acompañada por su familia y sus amigos. Pero últimamente todo era tan extraño, tan complicado y tan difícil como nunca había sido nada en su vida, y escapar de esa realidad le hacía bien.

Cuánto desearía que su padre aceptara las cosas como son. Que viniera y le dijera "Haz lo que quieras, a mí me basta con que seas feliz". Porque eso era lo que ella creía que le bastaba a su padre: su felicidad. Estuviera donde estuviese, y estado con quien quisiese. Pero el pasado pesaba mucho en su contra y el hecho de que su padre fuera tan obstinado y cabeza dura no ayudaba. Entonces, pareciera que en vez de querer verla feliz la consigna era "Sé feliz, pero bajo mis condiciones". Y, decididamente, no era eso lo que ella quería.

En cierto sentido lo entendía. Se imaginó a sí misma en un futuro lejano con un hijo que le trajera a casa a una novia que, casualmente, fuese la hija de su más íntima enemiga del colegio, esa zorra Slytherin que seducía constantemente a su novio frente a sus narices y que, a veces, hasta lograba darle celos. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo y su rostro se endureció. Ni modo. Comprendía perfectamente a su padre.

Pero también sabía, y estaba segura de ello, que su novio la adoraba con el alma y que daba todo por ella. Ella era la única que había logrado una sonrisa cálida en ese rostro tan frío y altanero. Ese brillo único en sus ojos grises, ese que hacía que se volvieran más claros y más hermosos, si eso era posible. Esas caricias llenas de amor, los besos impregnados de pasión y locura y ese "te amo" sincero que se escapaba de sus labios cuando la hacía suya.

Por razones obvias, sus familias no sabían que ellos estaban juntos. Pero, hartos como estaban de tapar su realidad, habían acordado que les tirarían la bomba a sus padres de una buena vez por todas. Después de todo, hacía ya casi un año que estaban juntos y el secreto se les estaba yendo completamente de las manos. Y a ninguno de los dos les había ido bien con su cometido… aunque eso era de esperarse.

Recordó el momento, dos días atrás, en el que les había revelado a sus padres que estaba de novia con él. Albus le había dicho que iba a acompañarla a enfrentar eso. "_Tío Ron gritara un poco menos si estoy contigo_", había dicho. Claramente, se había equivocado. Ron se puso a gritar un millón de cosas incoherentes de las que su hija y su sobrino sólo llegaron a distinguir algunas palabras como "_desastre_", "_Malfoy_" o "_la muerte_". La cara de su madre era normal. Más tarde se enteró que ella ya lo sospechaba y, por tanto, se había ido preparando para eso. Hermione era tan intuitiva.

Albus tenía los ojos desorbitados. Jamás en su vida había escuchado a su tío berrear de esa forma y la realidad era que sentía bastante pena por su mejor amiga, que escuchaba todo lo que decía su padre con la cabeza gacha y sin intervenir. Cuando, al fin, su padre se paró en seco y le gritó _"¡¿Es que no piensas decir nada?_!" su hija levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos: "_Ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir. Lo siento, papá, pero, mal que te pese, yo lo amo. Y si no quieres aceptarlo… será peor para ti_". Ron había abierto la boca para hablar, enfurecido, pero su hija tomó de la mano a su desconcertado primo y se lo llevó por el mismo lugar por donde había venido, ignorando los gritos de _"¡Vuelve aquí niña!"_ que pegaba el hombre a viva voz.

La memoria de ese momento en el que su padre había despreciado por completo lo que ella sentía hacia su novio, adjudicándole prejuicios insulsos que provenían solamente de que él era "el hijo de su padre" y de que era un Malfoy, daba vueltas en su cabeza y pensaba que iba a llorar de la rabia contenida. ¿Y qué si era un Malfoy? Si ella lo amaba, si él la amaba a ella, ¿qué más daba? Pero no, no podía, era algo que tenía que ser destruido, algo que no podía pasar, un amor prohibido.

Con el rostro endurecido de recordar todo eso, se quitó las chinelas de un tirón y comenzó a caminar por la orilla del mar, sus pies llenándose de espuma, su cabello ondulado moviéndose levemente con el viento.

Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a su padre. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a los padres de él. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a la inmensa totalidad de su familia y hasta al mundo entero con tal de estar con Scorpius. Lo necesitaba en sobremanera y lo amaba tanto que de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que tuvieran que separarse se le hacía un nudo en la garganta del miedo y del dolor de perderlo.

Se paró en seco, tensa, con su vista fija en el sol poniente. Por instinto, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calida brisa de verano en ese atardecer rojo. Así estaba, estática, pensando en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, cuando unos brazos se ciñeron alrededor de su cintura tomándola por detrás y sintió el calor de unos labios rodar por su cuello. Un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda casi al tiempo en que se relajaba y se entregaba a sus caricias.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? -susurró. Él sonrió todavía con la boca pegada a su cuello.

-Desde ese día que no sé nada de ti. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Así que me fui a lo de Albus y bueno, él me trajo aquí. Da la casualidad, y la bendición debería agregar, de que tu primo y mejor amigo es también mi mejor amigo. Y así fue como te encontré.

Besó una vez más el cuello de su novia mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, entregándose a la hermosa sensación de simplemente estar con él.

-Te extrañaba.

-También yo.

-Fue difícil.

-Lo sé. También para mí.

Ante esto ella se dio vuelta y tomo la cara de su novio entre sus manos, bordeando con el pulgar los labios entreabiertos de él, que le correspondió mordiéndola suavemente. Sonrió.

-Rose.- Qué bien sonaba su nombre pronunciado por esos labios. Esos que le daban mil sensaciones, con tanta delicadeza, con tanta pasión, con tanto amor. –Te amo. Nunca me alejaré de ti así manden a todo un ejército de Aurors a perseguirnos para que nos separen. No puedo vivir sin ti. Eres lo más importante que tengo, Rose.

Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, complacida de escucharlo. El nunca era tan expresivo, nunca le decía que la amaba de esa manera. Sin quererlo, una lágrima se le escapo y rodó por su mejilla, perdiéndose en sus palabras.

-Yo también te amo, Scorpius.- Posó sus labios sobre los de él, que le respondió a ese beso con la ternura habitual, logrando que el nudo que tenia en su pecho y toda la tensión contenida empezara a aflojarse y a amainar notablemente. –Quédate conmigo.- Respiró en medio del beso.

Scorpius la abrazó fuertemente, enredando una de sus manos en el cabello colorado de ella. Decidió que mataría a cualquiera que quisiera apartarla de su lado. Había estado enamorado de Rose desde que tenía memoria y ahora que la tenía para él no iba a permitir que nadie se entrometiera en su vida.

-Jamás voy a dejarte ir. No le daré ese gusto a tu padre.

Rose rió, pero no pude evitar que el llanto se hiciera más fuerte. Se aferró a la espalda de él como si temiese ver aparecer a su padre queriendo separarlos en ese mismo instante.

El sol terminó de esconderse en el horizonte y los encontró abrazados con el agua del mar mojándoles los pies descalzos. Ninguno de los dos quería moverse. Ninguno de los dos hacía intentos de soltarse. Solamente querían disfrutar de aquel momento, solos, sin nadie que los mirara ni dijera nada, sin prejuicios, sin presiones y sin mandatos paternos.

Scorpius hundió la cara en el rojo pelo de Rose. Albus le había dicho que este lugar era el preferido de su novia… Y ahora, claramente, entendía porqué.


End file.
